1. Field of the Disclosed Embodiments
The disclosed embodiments related to toys for children and more specifically to furniture which converts to a play space.
2. Background of the Disclosed Embodiments
A child's play area is often equipped with a playhouse type structure which mimics the appearance of a real house, such as a gable style house. A static (non-foldable) playhouse for a child takes up significant space, while a foldable playhouse is often cumbersome and provided in an unattractive construction of wire and plastic. In addition, the folded playhouse requires storage space for the compacted structure, such as under a bed or in a closet, which displaces other items intended for temporary or permanent storage.
In addition, children often enjoy relaxing on a couch while reading or watching cartoons. In small locations, such as in smaller homes and in city apartments, it is difficult to have both a couch and a playhouse share a play space.